The Fireman: Outtakes from Controlled Burn
by staceygirl aka jackbauer
Summary: Outtakes mostly in EPOV from Controlled Burn. This does not stand alone as it's own story, and chapters will not make sense if not read along with Controlled Burn.
1. EPOV from Chapter 2

**So I used these outtakes to bribe for reviews of Controlled Burn, but hopefully if you are reading them here you will be kind to me and review CB anyway. :) **

**Characters are not mine. **

When Alice came home from visiting Grandma, all she could talk about was Bella. Bella was so funny. Bella was so cool. Bella was her best friend. Alice and I had always been close. She was the one person I knew I could count on. She treated me like an equal instead of a younger brother. If Alice liked Bella, I liked Bella. I trusted her judgment. Then I saw her picture. She was perfect. She was beautiful. She was sending my pubescent mind into overdrive. Her body, long silky hair, and big brown eyes ignited something in me I couldn't explain.

For the next few years, my ears perked up whenever I heard her name mentioned. I almost cancelled my trip to summer camp the year she came to visit Alice and begged my mom to let me stay with my sister in the city instead. I dreamed about her at night. I thought about her almost every day. It was ridiculous really, I'd never met her, but she was my fantasy. My ideal. I imagined making her mine. She would be my first. She wouldn't mind that I was younger and inexperienced. She would teach me. I even had a file of pictures of her saved on my computer. I would steal them from Alice when Bella sent them to her. She grew even more attractive to me over the years, and I spent way too much time strategizing on how to nonchalantly get more information out of Alice.

I held on to this dream for years. Bella. Beautiful Bella. I was almost eighteen by the time she came for Alice's wedding. I was a man. I hoped she could see me that way. I spent the week before she arrived working on a song for her. I'd been fine tuning it, trying to get it just right. She would be here any minute, and the trick would be finding the right time to play it for her.

I was looking it over, making sure it was perfect, when Jake came into my room.

"Whatcha doin?" he asked in his obnoxious voice.

"Get out."

"Okay," Jake said too easily. The next thing I knew he grabbed the sheet music off my desk and made a run for it. I chased him down the hall and up the stairs prepared to end his life. I practically ran into her. She was even more beautiful in person, but if Jake read those words out loud it would ruin everything. I could hear Alice and mom yelling at me to stop, but I couldn't. I tackled Jake onto his bed, ripped the paper from his hands, punched him as hard as I could in the gut, stuffed the paper in my pocket, and went to meet my Bella.

I could hear Alice telling Bella about how I hated Jacob. It was partially true, but I didn't want Bella to think I was a complete jerk.

"That's because he won't stay out of my CDs, and he smells like wet dog," I said trying to make it sound like I was joking.

"Edward, this is my friend, Bella. Bella, this is my brother Edward," Alice introduced us.

"Finally, the famous Bella. I expected you to have a halo or something the way Alice talks about you." I love you by the way.

"Nice to meet you, jailbait," Bella said and then winked at my sister.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, well you might be too young for me now, but in a few years I'll have established myself financially, and I will be able to support the two of us. Alice and I have been planning it for years."

What was she saying? Did she know? Was she serious? I studied her face hoping for sign. For some flicker of hope that she meant it.

Alice broke into a full fledged cackle. "I can't believe it. You've left him speechless!"

No she wasn't serious. I was a freaking joke to her. I wanted to punch the wall, but I tried to play it cool. "You guys are ridiculous. Bella it was nice to meet you. We can discuss this further in a few years." I winked at her, kissed my sister on the cheek, walked to the kitchen, pulled the sheet music out of my pocket, and threw it in the trash.

**Controlled Burn Chapter 2 Outtake in Edward's POV**

Setting: Alice's Wedding


	2. EPOV from Chapter 5

**So I used these outtakes to bribe for reviews of Controlled Burn, but hopefully if you are reading them here you will be kind to me and review CB anyway. :) **

**Characters are not mine. **

**Controlled Burn Chapter 5 Outtake in Edward's POV**

Setting: Alice and Jasper's Home

I knew that my infatuation with Alice's friend Bella was just that, an infatuation. I was past the silly crush that plagued my teenage years. I only ever thought of Bella at night, and in the morning. Since the first day I saw her picture when I was 14 until now, I dreamed about her at least three times a week, usually more.

Sometimes she was haunting, other time erotic or surreal, but in every single dream she would whisper my name. The sound of it was the reason I went to bed at night. I knew it meant nothing. Just the left over subconscious whims of adolescence, but that sound and the way she moved her lips in my dream were my frame of reference for perfection. I had tried to be with other girls over the years, but none of them held my interest. None of them were her.

When Alice told me Bella was coming to visit, I reminded myself that she wasn't the same as the enigma I'd created in my mind. I was looking forward to talking to her as an adult. Maybe then, she would let me sleep in peace. Maybe then I could wake up and not think of her.

Still, I was nervous to see her. What if our meeting resurrected the obsession that I'd tried so hard to stop? What if talking to her was more than I expected it to be? What if she really was perfection? I decided I would know the moment I saw her how I really felt. That would be the true test.

I never imagined it would happen like it did. I'd closed the shop at work and then stayed to give Hannah her guitar lesson. She was a good student, and I didn't mind helping her out. By the time I got home, everyone had already gone to bed. I noticed the light on in my bedroom, and I knew Bella was in there. But I wasn't going to knock on the door and say, "Hey I just wanted to get a good look at you to see if you're really as beautiful as you are in my dreams." It would have to wait until morning.

I grabbed a pillow and a blanket and made my bed on the couch. I was having trouble falling asleep though. I knew she was just on the other side of the wall from me. I imagined I could hear her breathing. I imagined that if I just stretched out my hand, I could touch her.

I'd barely drifted off when I felt something pushing down on my thighs. My eyes jerked open, and I saw someone sitting on me! Freak show Alice! She was always messing with me. It wasn't my fault Lucy woke up sometimes at night!

"Get off me, Alice!" I yelled and gave her a hard shove onto the ground. The next thing I knew, cold liquid and soggy crap came flying at me. "Damn it, Alice, what are you doing?" As a rule, I wouldn't hit a girl, but my sister was different.

"It's not Alice. It's Bella. I was just going to watch TV," a soft voice said nervously from the floor. A light came on in the room illuminating her. I couldn't think. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't speak. She was breathtaking and covered in milk and cereal.

I wanted to move, to help her, to kiss her, but I was frozen. I heard Jasper making some joke about her seducing me, and then before I knew what was happening, she was talking, and she said my name, and my heart stopped… and then…and then she touched me, and I was confused and excited and oh God this was going to be embarrassing. I had to get out of there.

I sprung back away from her, mortified. She offered to get me a towel, but I needed to be away from her as quickly as possible.

"I'm just going to take a shower," I said. I could hear them laughing at me as I made a beeline for the bathroom.

I quickly showered and was met once again by Cleopatra herself. She told me to go sleep in my bed, and in that moment I would have done anything she asked.

I went to sleep and dreamed of her, like always. When I awoke again, she was there. Wait, was I still dreaming?

"Hey," I said trying to see if the apparition was real.

"Oh, hey Edward. I hope I didn't wake you. I just needed some um, clean underwear," she said and started giggling. It was… weird, but not as weird as when she actually held up some childish Strawberry Shortcake panties to show them to me.

"Um, okay," I said still trying to make sense of her behavior. She grabbed something out of my closet and said, "See you later," as she headed for the door. I saw the item slip from her hand and land on the floor behind her. I recognized the strawberries.

"Bella?" I called after her.

"Yes, Edward?"

"I think you dropped your underwear." I forced myself to smile at her. The blush on her cheeks was distracting and beautiful.

"Oh." She frowned, grabbed them, snorted I think, and ran out of my room.

As I laid there trying to figure out what just happened, of three things I was positive:

Bella Swan looked every bit as beautiful as I'd dreamed.

She was awkward as hell, and the moment she opened her mouth, my fantasy went up in smoke.

It was time to move on. She was my sister's friend, and that was all she would ever be to me.


	3. EPOV from Chapter 8

**So I used these outtakes to bribe for reviews of Controlled Burn, but hopefully if you are reading them here you will be kind to me and review CB anyway. :) **

**Characters are not mine. **

**Controlled Burn Chapter 8 Outtake in Edward's POV**

Setting: Seattle during Bella's vacation

When I woke up, I could hear Alice and Bella talking in the kitchen and Lucy crying in the nursery. It had been another long night, where I was plagued with images of Bella in my dreams. In some ways, it was a sweet escape from the daily torture of being near her but unable to touch her. In my dreams we would talk, and it wouldn't be pressured. In my dreams there wasn't always the audience of my family giggling about the joke of young Edward and old Bella. I'd tried my best to ignore her when I was awake, but the more I tried, the more intrigued I became. She was nothing like I imagined. She didn't act like a goddess or sing like an angel. She didn't float gracefully into a room or know when to shut up. But she was beautiful, and she was completely unaware of it. She was funny and intelligent, and everyone who met her instantly fell in love with her. She was lonely and deserved to understand how wonderful she was, and I started wanting to show her. She wasn't my fantasy, but now I couldn't get the real girl out of my head either.

I picked up Lucy out of the crib, and she instantly stopped crying. I kissed her tears away, and took her to Alice. I was surprised to see my sister looking so beaten up. It must have been a rough night with the baby. Bella was there, and before I knew what was happening, we were alone together and she was getting me coffee.

"Are you always this friendly?" she asked coldly after I swallowed my first sip. She looked frustrated with me.

"I just woke up." I was a musician. What did she expect, a morning person?

"I know, but you're always like this. I thought we had fun babysitting the other day, but then you went back to acting like my presence is just something you have to tolerate. Did I do something to offend you?"

I searched my mind for some sort of answer that would make sense. I would sound like a pouting child if I said I was tired of her and Alice making me the butt of their jokes. I would sound insane if I told her I'd been in love with her for eight years and had been trying to forget her. Maybe I should just kiss her and see what happens. That might have been an option if I'd brushed my teeth.

"It's not you," I sighed. "I'm sorry."

Alice interrupted us, and informed me that I would be spending the day with Bella. Part of me wanted to grab her and hug her and thank her, but then I remembered it was Alice telling me what I should do instead of bothering to ask if I had plans first. Thankfully, Tanya had cancelled, so I was free, not that it would have mattered to Alice. I argued with my sister for a minute, until I looked over and saw the hurt on Bella's face. I was an idiot. She probably thought I didn't want to be around her.

I groaned in frustration with my sister and with myself. I gave into the plans and went to get ready. I tried to clean it up a bit, even brushed my hair for her. Before I knew it, we were in my truck, and it was taking everything I had not to reach out and grab her hand or lean over and smell her hair. Being in such a confined space with her was torture.

"Really, you can just drop me off at a coffee shop and pick me up later. I can read, and you can go do whatever it is you go do," she interrupted my pining.

"No, this will be fun. I can get my work done later," I tried to assure her. I hated that she thought I didn't want her company.

"You mean go sing later?"

And with that I found myself talking about my feelings. I never did that. I sang about them and wrote about them, but I rarely talked about them. I asked her where she wanted to eat, and she said somewhere she couldn't go at home. I tried to think of something romantic, but not too obvious. It was a beautiful day, so I tried to accomplish the effect of a picnic by the water.

I was enraptured watching Bella eat. She wasn't dainty, picky, or even clean for that matter. She was stuffing food in her face and making a huge mess. When she got some sauce on her cheek, the only thing I could think about was how bad I wanted take care of it for her. When I couldn't take it anymore, I told her about it, but she only smeared it more. I reached out with a napkin to help her, and she shyly looked up at me from beneath her lashes. I needed to distract myself, or I was going to have to kiss her.

I asked her about her work, and then I found myself pouring out my feelings again. She was changing me from my trademark persona of grumpy introvert into Dr. Phil. When she brought up the joke about being my sugar momma, something in me changed. I didn't mind it so much. I even joked back with her and ended up embarrassing myself a few times. There were moments when she seemed embarrassed too, and I realized maybe she wasn't just a psycho chick that couldn't stop talking. Could I be making her nervous? Was it possible that she was attracted to me too?

I made it my goal to find out.


	4. EPOV From Chapter 11

**So I used these outtakes to bribe for reviews of Controlled Burn, but hopefully if you are reading them here you will be kind to me and review CB anyway. :) **

**Characters are not mine. **

**Controlled Burn Chapter 8 Outtake in Edward's POV**

Jacob had always been the epitome of an annoying younger brother. He was mom's little angel, even though the rest of us knew he got away with murder. His grades weren't perfect, his ambition was lacking, he was even too lazy to get a driver's license. He was like a leech sucking us all dry, and my parents just let him. They always had. He'd been a nuisance to me, but this time he went too far.

He was the only one in my family who had any idea about my long time infatuation with Bella, and now, when I could feel we were on the verge of something happening, he ruined everything. When we were younger I would have beat the crap out of him, but now all I could do was fume about it.

I stood to the side of the dance floor watching him touch what was mine. My only consolation was the look of disgust on Bella's face. She clearly wasn't enjoying being the focus of this seventeen-year-old's fantasy. If anything it made me grateful I'd never had the chance to do what I planned at Alice's wedding. If I'd told her my feelings then, we wouldn't be here right now, on the verge of something real. And it would be real. I was sure of it now.

My eyes were glued to her every movement. I saw her escape my brother, and I made my way towards the restroom, so I could reach her when she came out. Thankfully she practically ran me over before I had the chance.

"Save me?" She didn't have to ask twice.

I swear I wrote an entire song in my head while dancing with Bella. She inspired something fresh and new in me. She was so completely unaware of herself that I couldn't help but laugh at her naivety. Her propensity toward saying more than she should turned me off at first, but as I got to know who she really was, the more I found it to be endearing. I couldn't explain what was happening to me. Edward Cullen did not get enamored with – cute.

The song ended, but I had no intention of letting her go… ever.

"May I cut in? You're hogging my date." Jacob tapped on my shoulder. If I'd been willing to let her out of my arms, even for a second, I would have punched him in the face right there.

"Get lost," I said and pulled Bella in closer. The smell of her hair and the feel of her body were making me burn with desire for her. She seemed to be enjoying herself just as much. I swear I even heard her let out a happy sigh.

I never wanted this to end, but the band had other plans. I was about to ask her to go for a walk with me, when Jasper grabbed her and spun her around. The look of pure joy on her face as she laughed and twirled made me feel something I couldn't remember feeling for years. Content.

I was running out of time. I had to tell her. I wanted to ask her. I had to know if she felt it too. I would do whatever it took to win her. To make her see that we belonged together. She was the inspiration for every song for every word for every note that flowed through me. I couldn't be without her again. I never wanted to be without her.

But how should I tell her? While I was growing more confident in our mutual attraction to each other, I didn't just want something that would spark quickly and burn out just as fast. I wanted all of her… forever. If I told her that, if I told her the depth of my feelings, she would laugh at me. Even I knew it didn't make sense, but love rarely did.

I decided to walk outside to try and clear my head. I needed some time to decide what to say. It was a beautiful night, and I walked down by the water. The tune I'd written for Bella so long ago came to me, and I wished I'd brought my guitar so I could play for her what I couldn't say. I was grateful I'd pulled it out of the trash that day. It would always be Bella's song.

I'd done enough waiting. It was time to try. If she wanted me too, we would figure out the details together. Even if she rejected me, I would keep trying. I wouldn't let her go that easily. She was worth fighting for. I went to find her and knew it must be fate when I saw her sitting on the terrace alone.

"I've been looking for you," I said, and she looked up at me. I sat down beside her.

"Well, you found me." Her smile gave me the courage I needed.

"Bella, I wanted to talk to you."

"Uh huh?" I could tell she was breathing harder and the pink on her cheeks and lips distracted me from my mission.

"Bella, I… I…" Why did she have to look at me like that? When she looked at me like that I could only think about one thing. I had to have my lips on hers now. I leaned toward her and she leaned back. It stung me to core. She didn't want me to kiss her. Then she leaned forward and closed her eyes. Maybe she did. I tried again, but she leaned back. What was going on? Bella Swan was the most confusing woman to ever walk the face of the earth. She opened her eyes and looked flustered, so I took control of the situation. One way or another I needed to know, and right now this was the only way I knew to find out. I reached behind her head to keep her from leaning away from me again and kissed her. It was better than I'd always imagined it would be. I felt like I had finally found the only thing that mattered, and I never wanted it to stop.

I was about to deepen the kiss when Jacob attacked me. He tried to tackle me, but instead ended up pushing Bella to the ground. I jumped down after her, but the damage had been done. When I looked up and saw Alice glaring over us, I knew it wouldn't work. Not like this. Alice would never let it happen.

I didn't get a chance to talk to her for the rest of the night, and maybe it was better that way. Any explanation I could give her now would sound like an excuse or insanity.

When Jasper and I got home, I went for a drive to think. There had to be a way. A way to get Bella away from the influence of my family or at least my sister. _I_ needed to be away from the influence of my family. They clouded everything for me. I needed a chance to breathe. I'd already been planning a trip. I had supplies packed and a route planned. A cross country road trip where I would have uninterrupted writing time and a break from my problems at home. I knew it was the right time to go. I wanted to explain to Bella, to leave her a note or talk to her, but I couldn't. It was too much of a risk, and I had to do this right. I would drive, I would write, and then I would go see about a girl.


	5. EPOV from Chapter 14

Thanks so much for reviewing. You win and EPOV!

Chapter 14 EPOV Outtake

Three days. I'd been in Boston for three days. Life as a vagabond was overrated. While driving cross country and camping sounded romantic in my mind, it was anything but. It was getting lonely, and it was getting old. The trip had been productive though. I'd finished a few more songs, met with the producer from TRP, and thought about her. I imagined her reading my blogs. She knew now. She had to know how I felt about her. I'd left little room for doubt. Still I had no idea if she felt the same. I'd seen glimmers of something; she felt something. And that kiss. That kiss was everything. I'd replayed the moment in my mind a million times. It was too short. I wanted more. I wanted all of her.

I dialed her number over and over but couldn't make myself hit send. This had been going on for three days. If she rejected me, I would have nothing left. Finally I gave up and called the wisest person I knew. My grandma was delighted at the idea of Bella and me. She told me that if it was meant to be it would be and that I owed it to both of us to try. I was surprised at just how much my grandma loved Bella, but I shouldn't have been. Everyone loved her. I loved her.

When I finally worked up the nerve to call Bella, I felt like a teenager trying to ask a girl to a dance. Of course she answered the phone in Ebonics, quickly reminding me that this was Bella. She wasn't as scary as I'd made her out to be. She agreed to dinner, and I let out the breath I'd been holding for weeks. I was embarrassed that I showed up to her house looking like I'd been living in my truck, but well, I'd been living in my truck. My heart sank when she opened her door and looked at me like I disgusted her, but her face quickly changed to something warmer. I took her up on the offer to use her bathroom. I wanted this to be a night she would remember, and not because of the odor.

I cleaned up, taking extra care to shave and wear the cleanest clothes I could find in my bag. I wanted to look good for her. I wished I'd brought a suit or at least nice pants to wear. My jeans and t-shirt would have to do until I could get some laundry done. I came back out to find Bella nervously waiting. We discussed where we would be going, when I noticed her laptop on the table. I hadn't had a chance to charge my Mac, and I was supposed to hear back from Aro today about the contract. "Do you mind if I check my email real quick? My laptop is out of battery power, and I haven't been anywhere to charge it today."

"Sure, help yourself."

I followed her with my eyes as she left the room. The way her hips swayed, the way her hair flipped over her shoulder, even her ankles, everything about her set me on fire. I'd never felt like this before. Never wanted anyone this much. I opened the laptop and pushed the button to turn the screen back on. It came to life, and there on the screen was my blog. Bella had been reading my blog. It was the evidence I needed. Seeing my words here, in her house, knowing that she knew my feelings and still wanted to see me told me what I needed to know. She would be mine.

Then I had an idea. I updated my blog knowing that it would force me into action. I couldn't chicken out when she would come home tonight and see what I'd written. A cheesy grin spread across my face when she came back into the room. Her face was red, like she knew I'd seen, but I didn't care.

"Ready?" I asked and stood up.

Dinner was amazing. The place, the food, the girl. The way she let me hold her hand made me feel like we'd finally arrived some place. I found myself talking again. Telling Bella about where I'd been and what I'd done. She acted enthralled by my every word. My entire life I'd been marginalized. Dismissed. What I thought or said was rarely taken seriously. It was different with Bella. She laughed when I tried to be funny, asked questions like she was interested, and genuinely seemed like she cared. She made me feel like a man. I'd always been the quiet type, an introvert, but when I was with Bella I didn't mind the sound of my own voice.

When we finished eating, I was thrilled when she took my hand on the way back to her house, but then my mind started to race. I had to kiss her. Not kissing her was not an option, but then I started to imagine all the other things I wanted to do to her. The ways I wanted to touch her and taste her and feel myself inside of her. I was going to combust if I didn't get out of there or distract myself.

"I should be going," I said as soon as we walked up her driveway. I was afraid of what I'd do if I stayed. Plenty of women appreciated me for my looks or my voice, but I wanted Bella to be different. I desperately wanted this to be more, and I didn't want to make it purely about the physical attraction between us until I knew we were on the same page. "The campground has a curfew, and I need to get my tent set back up before it's too late."

"You promised to show me what you're working on," she argued, and I knew there was nothing I could ever deny her. I knew exactly what I wanted to do. I'd been planning it forever. I pulled out my guitar and sat down next to her on the porch. I got out the rumpled sheet I'd pulled out of the garbage years before, and began to play Bella her song. As I sang the words to her, it felt like the end of something and the beginning of something. All those years of wanting led up to this one moment. Still I had to tread gently. If she knew the depth of my obsession with her, she would think I was crazy at best, a monster at worst. Even I knew I thought about her more than was healthy and wanted to do more than love her. I wanted to possess her. The intensity of my feelings scared me. They would terrify her.

I finished and she seemed… happy. I loved that I made her feel like that. I pulled out the CD cover with some of my songs on it. I was nervous. No one I cared about other than Tanya and her family really knew about this. I felt vulnerable and exposed. I handed it over, and waited for her reaction.

"Edward this is a Marc Piper Band CD. You wrote lyrics for Marc Piper Band?"

"Yeah, they are scheduled to begin recording again in November, and I have a contract for more songs. The publisher I work with is pushing me for ten songs so he can offer some to other artists' agents too. I need to have them done by the end of next month," I explained in anticipation, still waiting to hear what she thought.

"But, why are you selling them? Why don't you record them yourself?" she asked, with a look of wonder on her face.

"I don't want to be a recording artist. I like the creative process, but I don't need to be famous. If I can make a living writing music, I would be living my dream."

"I don't understand. Why don't you want anyone to know?"

"A couple of years ago I got offered a recording contract. I was in school at the time, and no one in my family wanted me to sign. I'm glad now I didn't do it, but I just don't think they take my music seriously, and this means too much to me to have them squash it again." I couldn't believe once again how much I was telling her.

"Oh, no, they can't. They couldn't. You're gifted Edward. This is who you are," she gushed sincerely.

Those words made my heart grow ten times bigger. To know that she believed in me. To hear that she thought I'd found my path. It was the kind of thing I'd wanted to hear from someone I cared about for so long, and I was glad I heard it from Bella first. "I can't tell you how it makes me feel to hear you say things like that, Bella." I was ready. I couldn't wait any longer. The moment was perfect. Oh, no. She was talking again. Bella was always talking. I chuckled to myself and listened as long as I could stand it.

"Wow. Just wow. This is so amazing, Edward. I'm so proud of you. I can't believe this. I mean I can believe this; you are an amazing artist. I just had no idea. I'm so glad you have the opportunity to do something you're good at. I mean you could do anything I'm sure. You're intelligent. I just, I'm so, wow. Just wow, I can't believe your name is right there." She pointed at my name on the cover.

"Bella?" I finally interrupted.

"Hmm?"

"Can you stop talking now?" I reached up to cup her face in my hands and took what was mine.


	6. EPOV from Chapter 17

**So I used these outtakes to bribe for reviews of Controlled Burn, but hopefully if you are reading them here you will be kind to me and review CB anyway. :) **

**Characters are not mine. **

**Controlled Burn Chapter 17 Outtake in Edward's POV**

Bella Swan was ridiculous, infuriating, and completely spastic, but I couldn't find it in myself to stay mad at her. When she introduced to me to Mike as her friend's brother, I left the room with every intention of packing up my bags and leaving. I wasn't ready to be another punch line. But when it came down to it, I asked myself a question: Was she worth it?

Being with Bella would mean putting up with the way she said the wrong things at the worst possible times. It would mean being willing to reassure her and helping her get over her insecurities. It would mean having to deal with the constant burning in my chest and the unquenchable desire I felt for her. I doubted that would ever go away anyway. It had been over eight years, and the longing had only gotten stronger with time. Was she worth it? The resounding answer was yes. She was definitely worth it. The things about her that frustrated me were also some of the reasons I loved her.

When she was nervous and blurted out things without thinking, I got clues to how she really felt or what she was really worried about. Tonight I knew she was really worried about hurting Mike and that she felt guilty for leading him on for so long. My age wasn't really the issue. What other people would think was what she really worried about. I got that. I didn't care what other people thought, but I could understand that she did. It was strange; we were so different, but I understood her.

When Bella said things like she knew I would get tired of her, we both knew that's not what she meant. She was actually asking for me to tell her I was going to stick around. She needed to hear it, and telling her was something I could easily do for her.

A relationship was give and take. I knew I had flaws of my own, and it wouldn't always be easy for Bella either. I had trouble talking about how I felt, especially when I felt like I wasn't being taken seriously. I liked my privacy. I hated being told what to do. I was basically a girlfriend's worst nightmare.

I listened to Mike and Bella talk in the other room. God, he was such a loser. Winning Bella's heart would be simple, if he was my only competition. I hated how he didn't appreciate her for who she was. He seemed self-absorbed and clueless. He left, and I was about to go and see if Bella was okay, when she knocked on the door.

"Edward? He's gone now. Can we talk?" she asked.

I took a deep breath trying to decide what I wanted to say.

"Edward, I'm sorry. I was just caught off guard and embarrassed that he brought a light saber with him. You're so much more to me than Alice's brother. You're amazing and thoughtful, and I care about you so much," she pleaded from the other side of the door. I reached for the handle and was about to open it, when she continued, "You looked really sexy in those glasses."

I stopped and smiled wondering if she would say anything else. "Edward, I'm out here taking off my shirt. If you open the door, you can see my bra. It's black lace."

I swung the door open as quickly as I could. My eyes nearly popped out of my head as she undid the last button. As I took in the sight of her perfection, my pulse throbbed in my throat, and for a few seconds I was frozen in place. She was…exquisite. As her shirt fell to the floor, I snapped out of my stupor, grabbed her around her waist, and pulled her body to mine.

As I kissed her I walked the two of us to the bed and slowly pushed her back on to it. I moved on top of her, and she made some weird whining sound as she tugged on the bottom of my shirt. Together we pulled it off, and I went back to experiencing the rapture of touching the woman of my dreams. I wanted more. Seeing her, feeling her, knowing from the way she touched me that she wanted me too, made it nearly impossible control my craving for her. I wanted all of her, but there were things that needed to be said first. There were things she needed to understand, and we had to take this slow. There was nothing more important to me than doing this right. Messing things up with Bella was not an option.

I think I stayed up most of the night watching her sleep. Two months ago, I'd barely even spoken to the object of my every dream, and tonight she was in my bed and in my arms. I ran my fingers over her lips, and promised myself to do everything possible to make this woman happy.

When I opened my eyes the next morning, she was gone, and I immediately ached for her. I got up and knew I'd go crazy if I didn't keep myself busy. I threw all my clothes except for my shorts into the washer, went into the kitchen to find something to eat, and found a note from Bella. I'm pretty sure she meant it to be funny, but I took the fact that she said I had super hands and that she had plans to bite me very seriously.

All I could think about was seeing her again. Touching her again. Hearing her laugh. I tried to clean up around the house for her, but I felt useless. I tried watching TV, but I was too restless. I tried to work on my music, but I couldn't get a single word or a single note to come out right. That was a problem. I still had a lot of writing to do and not a lot of time. Now was not the time to be blocked. If anything, the music should have been pouring out of me. I threw my guitar pick across the room in frustration.

The only thing I could focus on was my need for Bella. I was going to lose my mind if I didn't distract myself soon. I decided to go for a run. I put on my sneakers and remembered all my clothes were in the wash. I laughed to myself as I went through Bella's drawers looking for something to wear. I could only imagine her reaction to my cross dressing. Thankfully I found a nice unisex t-shirt from her school and put it on. It was a little snug, but it worked. I did a few stretches on the front porch, and then I ran. I ran and I ran until I was sure that by the time I turned for home, I would be running back to Bella.


	7. Jacob POV Chapter 19 and EPOV Chapter 20

**So I used these outtakes to bribe for reviews of Controlled Burn, but hopefully if you are reading them here you will be kind to me and review CB anyway. :) **

**This time there is a bonus Jacob Point of View followed by an Edward Point of View  
**

**Characters are not mine. **

Controlled Burn Outtake – Corresponds with Chapter 19

Jacob Point of View

"Big Al, what's up?" It was strange for my sister to call me on Jasper's day off. She usually doesn't like to be around anyone but him and Lucy. She says they're nesting or some weird crap like that.

"Don't call me Big Al and I need you to get home right away. I need to talk to everybody"

"I'm on the way home from work. Where's the fire? Don't tell me this is another one of your attempts to get me to cut my hair. I like it long. It's sexy." Really I'd been growing it out for a couple of months and could almost get it in a pony tail. Chicks dig it.

"No, dork. We're having a family meeting. It's about Edward and Bella, now get there, quick." She hung up on me.

Edward and Bella? I punched the handlebar of my bike. Ow! I knew that dickwad was going to end up going after my girl. He obviously didn't know her like I did. I'd never seen her sit close to him on the couch, laugh too hard at his jokes, or slap his arm. Dude, I watched Oprah. I knew the signs to look for. Bella had it straight up bad for me. The next time I saw him I was going to kick his ass. Maybe Emmett would help me.

I could see Bella's point though, wanting to avoid arrest and all, but I was in my prime, and it was time for me to let the snake out of his cage. Sure I'd tried with that Leah chick, but well I didn't know there would be so many options down there. She should have been patient enough to let a dude figure it out. If any of the guys found out I was a seventeen-year-year old virgin, I would never hear the end of it. I was ready for a woman like Bella to show me the ropes. I needed someone with experience.

It was pretty cool how we hung out at Alice's wedding and then kept in touch all these years. I just never realized until she came to visit how she felt. I figured we were buddies, and it was kind of cool having a girl besides Alice to chill with. When she got here though, I was shocked. She was fiiiiiiiiiiine. I mean I remembered her being pretty enough, but she was smokin'.

I was pretty sure I was finally gonna get laid the night of Alice's little dance, but dickwad had to go and distract her. I knew he had it bad for her, but he obviously missed her signals. She thought he was annoying, and she was right. Edward was all emo and crap. Girls didn't like emo; they like persistent men with nice bodies. Lucky for Bella I fit that description.

I got to the house, and my mom and Alice were arguing. That couldn't be good. They never argued.

"I don't care! He's too young for her, and you know Bella, she's so flighty. She'll just break his heart."

"Alice, I think you're being a little irrational, sweetie. Bella isn't flighty. If one of them is going to mess things up, it will probably be Edward. I'm not sure he has a good sense of what he's doing."

"But she's MY FRIEND! I don't want to share her with my brother!"

"Yeah, mom, it was pretty crappy of them not to at least ask Alice if it was okay," I chimed in.

"THANK YOU!" Alice threw her hands up in the air. My mom shot me a dirty look, so I shut up. I didn't want to get grounded again. I looked over at Jasper who looked completely miserable. He caught my eye and just shrugged. It figured that pussy wouldn't care about Edward acting like a little bitch.

"I think I'm just going to go up to my room." I backed away from that train wreck. I didn't want to hear anymore about what Edward was doing with my Bella anyway. He probably sang to her and put on that depressed artist act. As soon as she saw that he was just a spoiled prick with issues it wouldn't be hard to come in and rescue her. Alice gave me a dirty look. I just gave her a nod and turned to jog up the stairs.

All this talking about Bella had me thinking about letting my snake out of the cage for a little fun. If I couldn't be with Bella, at least I could put my imagination to good use. Unfortunately, Alice came barging into my room. "I don't know why everyone is being so unreasonable!" She slammed herself down on my bed dramatically.

"Thanks for knocking," I said sarcastically.

"Mom is totally not upset that they are dating. Dad acted all annoyed that I wanted a family meeting, and then he and Emmett are all happy about Edward and Bella. Now Emmett's making jokes about little Eddie getting some. It's disgusting! It's Bella we're talking about."

"Well she is hot," I pointed out. Alice glared at me. "But you're right. Totally wrong for Edward."

We sat there in silence for a few minutes. I really wanted to check my Mafia Wars on Facebook, but then Alice started crying. Damn I hated all this estrogen stuff. I didn't want to seem like a jerk, so I sat down by her on the bed.

"Come on, Big Al, it's not like it's going to last."

"You know what, before I was Edward's best friend. He talked to me about everything. Then he just stopped. Mom and Dad used to always wanted to spend time with me, Rosalie always wanted to shop, you always wanted to come over and just hang out, but ever since I had Lucy – everyone just wants to be around her. Edward moves in for Lucy. Mom wants to some see Lucy. You won't come over because you don't want to change her diapers. It's like no one cares about me anymore. Bella was mine. She was the only person who still cared about me the most, and now she doesn't. I'm all alone."

Alice started crying harder. God, how long was this going to take? I patted her on the back. "Alice, we'll get her back. Don't worry."

"I just don't understand how she could do this to me. She's barely even talked to me for two weeks, and now I find out it's all because she was hooking up with my brother! Why does it have to be Edward? I would rather she went after you even. Anyone but Edward!" she sobbed.

"Me too," I admitted. Then I had an idea. "Let's figure out a way to break them up, Alice. We just have to wait for an opportunity and then take it. We both know it would be for their own good."

"Maybe," Alice sighed. "I'm going to go make Jasper take me to Nordstroms. I need something to distract me from this disaster."

"Good idea, sis. Let me know what you think of. I'll help you any way I can."

"Thanks, brother. You're the best." She hugged me and gave me a small smile. I was relieved when she finally shut the door. Why did I have to be the only sane person in this family? Edward was an idiot, Alice was acting crazy; Emmett had nothing between his ears. Seriously I had to be adopted. It was the only way to explain how I was so much better looking than the rest of them. I flexed and kissed my right bicep. I stood up, took off my shirt, and counted my abs again. Oh yeah, as soon as Bella saw this, she'd come crawling back and leave Edward crying in his bed.

Edward Point of View Corresponds with Chapter 20

I walked into the jewelry store knowing I was out of my mind. It was too soon. If I pulled out a ring after three weeks and asked Bella to marry me she would laugh at me. She would laugh at me and then kick me out of her house and change her locks. I knew I was crazy, but I couldn't help it. I was supposed to be the one in control, the mature one in the relationship, but Bella was clearly contagious. Somewhere I'd jumped on the train to Looneyville with her, and now I didn't want to get off. I couldn't go more than five seconds without thinking about her. If she was anywhere near me I needed to be touching her. I didn't want to bother with trivial things like sleep anymore, because I couldn't see the rise and fall of her chest or the funny faces she made when she dreamed if I had my eyes closed.

I wanted to make our last weekend together in this perfect little bubble we'd created memorable. I wanted to give her something. A present, a promise, something to let Bella know that in mind this was going to be forever.

I was anxious about being apart from her. I wasn't sure either of us could handle the separation. I needed her. I needed her more than anything in my life. Being apart for the hours she was at work was hard enough, how could I survive two weeks? I'd always been one to go to extremes, and my obsession with Bella was no exception. She consumed my very being. I couldn't breathe without her. I was also worried about Bella starting to think too much while I was gone. Without me there to talk her down she could easily give into her insecurities.

I wanted to ask her to go with me. She could leave with me on Sunday, and we could come back to pack her house up in a few weeks. I could support the two of us even if the job in Tacoma didn't work out. I would make sure she didn't need to work if she didn't want to. I didn't care what she did as long as she was with me.

A ring was definitely too much too soon, but I had to get her something. I normally would have asked Alice for help in this situation, but that wasn't an option. I called my mom instead. Despite the fact that she was often frustrated with me, I knew this was exactly the type of thing I could always count on her for.

"Edward, it's good to hear from you," my mom answered the phone. She sounded sincere.

"Mom, I need some advice. I want to buy Bella a gift before I leave. I want it to be sweet, and I want it to be a reminder to her of how much I love her."

"You sound pretty serious about her," my mom pointed out. I knew she loved Bella, and she even loved the idea of me and Bella. Her problem was with my apparent lack of motivation, and that was really an entirely separate issue.

"I've never been more serious about anything mom. I reminds me of the story dad tells when he said he knew you were the one for him. He never had second thoughts; he just knew. That's how I feel about Bella." There was silence for a long time. I started to wonder if she'd hung up.

"Mom?"

"I'm sorry," she sounded emotional, like she was choked up. "You've just been so despondent for so long now. I can hear the spark in your voice again."

"It's all because of Bella, mom." It's true. With Bella my mood had improved considerably. Just being around her made me happy. She'd helped in other ways too. Bella had a way of seeing things differently than I did, and her perspective gave me hope. She'd helped me recognize that some of the walls between my family and I were there, because I built them. Bella had this amazing ability to help me see the big picture without making me feel bad about myself.

"I'm so happy for you. You know when I took that picture of the two of you together at Alice's I thought for a second, but I convinced myself I was imagining things." I thought back to that night and the internal struggle I was having with my feelings for her. The moment I leaned in for that picture was the moment I lost control of my ability to resist her. It was a turning point for me, for us.

"You're a genius, mom! What if I frame that picture for Bella? Is that too simple? Is it enough?"

"Oh, it's perfect. I can email it to you right away and you can have it printed out there. She'll love it; I'm sure."

As soon as I got home, I pulled the picture up on my laptop. Looking at it gave me goose bumps. It was only a short time ago, but so much had changed. She had been so close. I'd longed for the freedom to touch her and tell her how beautiful she was. Now I had everything I wanted. I wouldn't take that for granted. I would do whatever it took to show her how grateful I was that she would allow me to love her.

These were the kind of thoughts still going through my head as I sat with her on the couch Friday night. I had the frame wrapped and ready to give to her. I'd planned a speech where I would beg her to stay with me and tell her that I intended to make her my wife. I'd ask her to leave with me on Sunday morning. I'd explain that being away from was impossible for me. As for marriage, I would wait until she was ready, but I would let her know that patience wasn't one of my talents. I wouldn't propose. There was no ring, but I would make my intentions known.

"Where are you tonight?" Bella interrupted my rehearsing.

"I'm just thinking about the future," I confessed.

"Oh," her face fell. "I hope everything works out, especially this job in Tacoma. Part of me thinks I should say screw it. I'm in love. I should give up everything to be with you no matter what that means for my career, but then I think about all the time I've invested. Not only that I think about how much people like my parents and even your grandma have invested in me succeeding. It might be selfish to want it all, but I do. I want you. I want to be near your family. I want a job where I can make good on those investments. The thing that really amazes me is that it could all be within my reach."

"I'll always be within your reach, Bella." I picked up her hand on her lap to illustrate my point.

"I love it when you say words like that," she sighed and looked at me with love.

"Words like what?"

"Always, forever, future. I love the idea of always with you."

"Well, I plan to always be with you," I whispered as I closed the distance between our lips. After a few moments of perfection, I pulled away. I knew that I couldn't ask her go with me now. I needed to have faith that we actually could have it all. There were things we both needed to take care of. As much as I needed her, I needed her to be happy, and if balancing her career and our relationship was important to her then it was important to me.

"I mean it, I'd do it for you," I said as I traced circles on her collar bone.

"Do what?" she asked.

"I'd give it all up for you. I'll go to New York or Timbuktu. I don't care where I am, as long as you're there. You're the most important thing in the world to me now. Nothing else matters," I promised her. There were tears in her eyes as she kissed me again. That declaration was enough for now.

I would leave on Sunday. I would do whatever it took to make sure I got the contract for more songs. If I could ensure my future as a paid song writer, it would ensure we would never have to be apart again. I couldn't ask her to leave everything for me, but I could set my path so that I could leave everything for her if she asked me to. She was worth it. She was worth everything. As painful as the next two weeks apart would be, it was all for us, for her. It was all for her and none of it meant anything without her.


	8. EPOV from Chapter 23

**So I used these outtakes to bribe for reviews of Controlled Burn, but hopefully if you are reading them here you will be kind to me and review CB anyway. :) **

**Characters are not mine. **

EPOV Chapter 23

Tanya and her dad were both mad at me, but I didn't care. I'd given them every minute I had the last two weeks, and I thought it was fair to ask for a weekend free. Sam had to talk Tanya down when I announced I was leaving to pick up Bella from the airport, but I had to do it. It was for a few hours, and I needed to see her like I needed to breathe. Tanya dealt with it and rescheduled the meeting for later in the afternoon. Just like I'd suspected, the meeting was just another chance to discuss my future with them as a recording artist, and for me to tell them again I wasn't doing it. I didn't care how much money they offered me. It wasn't about the money. It was about my life and what I wanted out of it.

I told them what I could realistically see myself being able to produce as far as song writing over the next year, and reiterated that my decision about performing was final. I got out of the meeting as quickly as humanly possible, so I could get back to Bella. I checked my phone and saw I'd missed a call from her. I couldn't wait to hear what she had to say as I dialed her number.

"Hello?" she whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" I had no idea why I was whispering back.

"I ran into Alice at a store in Edmonds. I'm hiding in the store's dressing room. I can't let her see me." Oh man, that could definitely be ugly if Alice found her, but really what were the chances? Only Bella would manage to find the one person she wanted to avoid in a city this size. Bella sounded mortified, so I tried my best not to laugh.

"Oh no. Just try and stay calm…and quiet."

"This is not a joke! This is awful," she snapped. I heard someone ask her something about sizes, and Bella told me to hold on. The next thing I knew, Bella was talking in some ridiculous accent about loving her boyfriend and having wardrobe malfunctions. I'd already gotten in my car to head her direction, and thankfully I was only a few miles from Edmonds. I raced toward her so I could save her from the clutches of my insane sister if she needed me to. Well that and now I couldn't stop thinking about her and a wardrobe malfunction.

My shoulders shook with laughter as I listened to Bella. I think she forgot I was on the phone, and I could only imagine what could have popped into her head to make her think pretending to be a foreigner would be her best move.

She got back on the phone just as I turned onto the street I guessed she was on. She told me where to find her, and I pulled up to the curb in time for her to jump in. I noticed Alice pushing her stroller up the street as I sped off but decided not to worry Bella by pointing it out to her.

I listened to her animatedly tell me about her encounter with Alice and about her job interview. God, she was funny. I didn't remember anyone in the world ever being able to make me laugh like Bella could. I wouldn't consider myself depressed, but I'd just never really been happy with my life. My mom always told me it was because I was so smart, and that it was hard for smart people to ever feel satisfied. I didn't know what it was, but I had always felt like I was missing something. Now I knew I'd been missing someone. When she was with me, I felt like my planets finally lined up, like I had direction, not that I found what I wanted but like what I needed had finally found me.

I led Bella to our room at Vintage Park and all the lighthearted silliness was gone from the atmosphere. The air was thick with what we both needed. As she sat on the bed and met my eyes, my heart rate accelerated and my body quaked with anticipation.

The way her skin felt, the curve of her body, the way her every touch set me on fire was my own perfect melody. She was the song inside of me. If I could only find the lyrics to describe what she inspired, no other song would ever need to be written. She was my rhythm, my harmony. Without her everything was off key.

I needed her with me. The closer the better. It pained me to even put enough distance between us to get ready for dinner with my grandma. There was only one thing that consumed my every thought, and it was Bella.

I was dreading dinner, because I selfishly wanted Bella all to myself. Still spending the evening laughing with the two most important women in my life wasn't so bad. I loved my grandma, and it meant the world to me that she loved Bella and even more that she loved me and Bella together.

I couldn't wipe the smile off my face as I told her about how happy Bella made me. The pride in her eyes made me stronger, and I felt like nothing could stop me. I was flying.

I came crashing back to earth when Bella noticed my grandma didn't look right. I panicked when she told me to take her to the hospital. She was tough, the kind of woman who was more likely to dig a bullet out of her own arm than to seek medical attention. I would have lost it if not for Bella anchoring me.

Somehow we made it to the ER. The doctor was speaking to us, but I was in some sort of daze. I couldn't hear anything. I couldn't feel anything except for Bella's hand in mine. All I could see was my grandma's eyes as they took her back to examine her. She looked so unsure. I'd never seen her look unsure before.

"Edward, you go, and I'll call your parents." Bella snapped me out of my trance. "She's going to be fine, but she doesn't need to be alone right now."

She nodded toward the doctor urging me to follow. I knew I needed to go, but I didn't want to go without Bella. I couldn't do this without her.

"Go," she whispered again and pulled her hand from my fingers.

I nodded and followed the doctor back to my grandma.

"Grandma," I choked out when I reached her bedside. I took her hand in both of mine and started rubbing it with my thumbs. "You're going to be okay. You've got to be okay."

"Sweetheart, I'm not sure what's happening. It…it hurts so much," she whimpered and a tear fell down her cheek.

"Grandma," I choked out a sob. "Please. I need you. Please don't leave me."

"Edward," she suddenly squeezed my hand with more strength. "I'm proud of you, son. I've never been as proud of you as I am tonight. Don't let her go. Whatever you do, don't ever let her go. I knew the first time I met her that she was special. You see it too. We've always been alike in that way."

"I won't Grandma, but please stop talking like this. You're acting like you're saying goodbye."

"Oh, Edward, don't be silly. I'm planning to be a bridesmaid at your wedding." She patted my hand and winked at me before she winced in pain again. I leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

"Promise me?" I pleaded.

"I promise."


	9. EPOV from Chapter 26

**So I used these outtakes to bribe for reviews of Controlled Burn, but hopefully if you are reading them here you will be kind to me and review CB anyway. :) **

**Characters are not mine. **

EPOV 26

How could I go from having everything I ever wanted to utter desolation in a matter of minutes? I guess devastation didn't usually happen slowly. It was usually a single instant when everything changed. I couldn't remember how I got back to my house or into my room. I faintly remembered Alice asking me what was wrong and storming past her.

I wanted to punch something. I wanted to break something. I wanted it to stop hurting. How could she do this to me? Everything was right. It was perfect. We had it all planned out and now…gone.

After what felt like hours of drowning in my own agony I logged onto my computer. There was only one way to get some relief, some solace. I had to write. I opened the blog and hit new post. I wanted to communicate what she hadn't given me a chance to say. I wanted to fight, but she'd made it sound like there was nothing to fight for. The words on my screen came out angry, hurt, and finally resigned.

I didn't believe her. I couldn't believe her. I didn't even know the person who said those cold and calloused things to me. I had to believe that I wasn't the only one who would be ruined by her decision. She would regret it. After she came to her senses, she would see what she'd broken, but it would be too late.

Maybe I was a fool. I didn't know anything except that Bella Swan was a liar. The one person on this earth I trusted betrayed me. She'd either been lying all along or she was lying now. Either way she lied. How could I love someone so willing to deceive? Fire and pain coursed through my veins again as I realized there may be no turning back. The damage might be too great to repair. It really was over.

I needed air. I needed out of this stuffy room. I needed to be away from everyone. Everything. I needed to let the darkness consume until I couldn't feel anymore. I grabbed my guitar and headed for my car. I was relieved that Alice was out of sight. I swung open the front door just as Jacob was reaching out his hand to open it from the outside.

"What's wrong with you? You look like crap," Jacob blurted out.

"Get out of my way," I snarled.

"Dude, you're not going to drive your car off a cliff or murder someone, are you?"

"Jacob, if you don't get out of my way, I guarantee I will murder someone."

"Edward, wait!" Alice came running down the stairs. I just wanted to leave. I didn't want to tell either of them about anything. Especially them. I was about to shove Jacob out of the doorway when Alice said, "I just talked to Bella."

I froze.

"Edward, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to," my sister croaked out. My entire body tensed as I turned toward her in slow motion.

"Didn't mean to do what?" I seethed.

"I didn't know she would break up with you. I was just venting, and she totally took it the wrong way," Alice spit the words out quickly franticly trying to explain. I could feel myself shaking with rage.

"Ali! You did it! Man, I knew we could do it. This is awesome! I can't wait to tap that now. She is going to feel so…" Jacob started, but he never finished. I didn't stop and think. I just swung. If I'd thought about it first, it wouldn't have made a difference. I heard Jacob's nose crack as my fist made contact and he went flying backwards. I pulled my arm back for another punch, but Alice grabbed it holding me back.

"Edward, no! Stop! It's not…it's not what you think. You've got to fix this. You can still fix it," she pleaded.

I flung my body around shooing her off of me while Jacob cried profanities and held his face behind me. "What. Did. You. Do." I growled fighting the urge to punch her too.

"I think I gave Bella the impression that she was holding you back from taking the record deal and that if she really loved you she would leave you for your own good, but I didn't mean to. I promise. I just…I was frustrated, and we all know I'm crazy. I…she loves you. I know she loves you. You can't let her do this, Edward. She said she's not even going to move here now. I ruined everything." Alice started to cry and a million thoughts raced through my head.

Bella loves me. Bella lied. Bella is a liar. Bella loves me. For my own good. Her lips. Her breasts. Her Eyes. I hate her. I love her. She lied. I hate her. She lied. I hate her. She loves me. I hate her. I need her. I have no choice.

"Where is she?" I fueled all my anger at my sister. I wanted to rip her apart. I wanted to scream at her. To tell her she was selfish and manipulative. To tell her she was a monster that didn't deserve everything she had, but I would deal with her later. I had to deal with Bella first.

"She said she's leaving. You've got to stop her," Alice pleaded while we both ignored Jacob's bitching.

"When? When is she leaving?"

"I don't know. She didn't say. Now I think."

"I'm going to the airport. You're going go to go and see if she's still at the hotel. Call me if you find her," I ordered and with that I raced toward the airport. If she was still here, I would find a way to stop her, to make her listen. I would do whatever it took. I wasn't letting her go.


End file.
